We Missed You, Agent P!
by Tink555
Summary: This is my first  And probably only  one shot! This is for anyone who's ever wondered "How do Phineas and Ferb still remember Agent P?" After reading chapter one of The Dimension Surfers. Enjoy!


**The first part of this is basically just a reminder of what went on before Phineas and Ferb lost their memories. The reason why I made this instead of just explaining it in The Dimension Surfers is because there is too much stuff I want to add into that story and not enough room. I don't want it to be a story that goes on and on and on! So I made this in its own little one shot! So enjoy, and feel free to review. I hope you enjoy it. **

**(I also made this because I'm pretty sure The Dimension Surfers isn't going to be the only story where I'm going to have Phineas and Ferb remember Agent P!)**

We missed you, Agent P!

"Imagine all the fun we can have together now that we know you're a secret agent!" Phineas exclaimed excitedly to his pet platypus. They had just finished their greatest adventure ever, and were just about to head home.

"Yes, yes, the next fifth teen minutes should be a real hoot. Then of course, Agent P shall sent away forever." Everyone turned their heads in surprise as two men came into sight. One of them looked like the man they saw when they first went to the second dimension, who had been sitting behind a desk. He was dressed differently though. He was wearing an army green outfit. MM was stitched carefully onto his shirt, on the left side of his chest.

The other one was smaller and younger. Phineas and Ferb recognized him as Carl, their friend that they hadn't seen since they had built their antigravity machine. He wore purple glasses. His hair was red and curly, and freckles dotted his cheeks. He was in a white, long sleeved turtle neck, with black slacks. If you were to summarize his looks in one word, it would most likely be nerdy.

"WHAT!" Phineas yelled, surprised. He hadn't known that he'd have Perry taken away if he'd known Perry's secret.

"You didn't know? Didn't he give you a pamphlet?" Major Monogram asked, looking confused.

"We threw it away." Phineas replied.

"Doesn't anyone read those things?" Major Monogram asked, looking at Carl.

"I tried to warn you, sir." Carl shrugged as he said this.

"Kids, now that Agent P's cover has been blown, you won't be allowed to see him anymore" Major Monogram explained, looking back at Phineas and Ferb.

"That's why you didn't want us to know your secret!" Phineas realized, looking over at Perry.

Perry just nodded, looking sad and a little guilty.

"So we'll never see Perry again? There has to be another way!" Phineas said, looking back at Major Monogram.

"Sorry Phineas, it's not safe. You know too much." Major Monogram didn't sound sorry though. He just sounded serious.

"Now I've never wished so much that I could not know something." Phineas thought out loud.

"Sir! There may be another way! What about Dr. Doofenshmirtz's amnesia-inator?" Carl asked with a smile on his face. Major Monogram looked surprised, as if he couldn't believe he never thought of that.  
>"I never made an amnesia-inator. I think I would remember building something like that!" Doofenshmirtz mumbled.<p>

"Well, that might work, but you'd all have to agree." Major Monogram agreed with his intern.

"So, our choice is either to forget the best day ever, forget the biggest adventure we've ever had, and forget meeting Agent P, or remember today, but never see Perry again?" Phineas asked, not expecting an answer. He looked over at all his friends and family. They all looked sad, like they didn't want to forget today, but Agent P was the one who caught the boy's attention the most. He looked so sad, like he actually thought they'd choose remembering today over keeping him.

"Well we've had a lot of great days, but we only have one Perry." Ferb muttered, smiling.

"Agreed." Phineas said.

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed, looking convinced by that one sentence.

"Excuse me, Major Monogram? Can Phineas and I have one minute alone so I can make sure we're ready for this?" Ferb asked, pleadingly looking up at Major Monogram.

"Um, sure I guess. We'll all be downstairs if you need us." Major Monogram looked confused, but he still agreed.

Once everyone was out, Phineas looked over at his brother, slightly confused. Ferb pulled something out of his pocket and handed it to Phineas. It was the helmet they had created that summer, that looked exactly like their heads. Ferb had one too.

"What are these for?" Phineas asked, looking over at his brother.

Ferb leaned in and whispered something to his brother.

"OH!" Phineas exclaimed, putting on the helmet. Ferb did the same. "Hey Ferb, I bet I could beat you to where Major Monogram is!"

That night, Phineas and Ferb lay awake in their beds, thinking about what all they had done that day. Perry was already asleep, lying on Phineas's bed for the time being.

"I missed you, Agent P." Phineas murmured before falling to sleep.


End file.
